


Charlie

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noami and her new boyfriend visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

## Charlie

by Athena

Author's website:  <http://fateordestiny.com>

I like to thank Becky for the transcripts.

Spoilers for Private Eyes

This story is a sequel to: Spiders! 

* * *

Naomi hugged Blair at the doorway. "Oh, you are all right. Oh, thank god." 

"Mom?" Blair directed Naomi and her friend, a short man with eyes as blue as Jim's inside. "Mom, what are you doing here?" 

"Blair, you lied to me." Naomi said. "You were in a very dangerous situation." 

Blair had came home from teaching a morning class. The most strenuous thing he did all day was write in his journal. "From what a paper cut?" 

The man spoke, "I told her." 

"Oh, uh, Blair, this is Charlie Spring. We just drove up together from Big Sur." 

Blair shook the man's hand. "Hi, Charlie." 

Naomi blushed, "He's a world-renowned psychic. You know, the most far-out thing is we were driving up the interstate, Charlie suddenly got this hit." 

"What's a hit?" asked Blair. 

Naomi started explaining, "Well, a hit's-." 

"Stuff pops into my head," said Charlie. "I call it a 'hit.' You and this kid had spiders climbing on you." 

"You're pretty good. I was just thinking about that." Blair talked with his hands. "More than thinking about, reliving it. Alec isn't the only one with a fear of spiders. Not a fear, more of a healthy respect, but that was over a week ago. The danger has passed." 

"It's a gift," said Charlie. "Don't ask me how." 

Blair said, "Please, sit down." 

Naomi and Charlie sat on the sofa. Naomi asked, "Where's Jim?" 

"Working, Mom," said Blair. 

Jim came home in a couple hours. Blair explained that Charlie knew about the spiders. After Jim turned on the kitchen radio, Jim said, "He could have read about in the paper." 

Charlie said, "Ah, a skeptic." 

Jim said on the sofa. "Let's just say I like a logical explanation for things, yes?" 

Charlie smiled in Jim's direction. "And you would be wrong." 

"For a psychic, you aren't very perceptive," Blair said. Jim couldn't see Charlie smile. Blair didn't know if Jim listened for echoes or used some weird combination of senses to get around the loft because, in his home turf, Jim moved as well as a sighted person. 

Naomi hugged Jim. "I'm so sorry." 

"I hate when people apologize for things that aren't their fault," Jim said. "Blair, make your famous pea soup. I'll go to the bakery and get two loaves of crusty bread." 

"You don't have to cook anything special for me," Naomi said. 

"I insist," Blair said. "You cooked me tongue last time. It's no trouble. Jim and I eat vegetarian two to four nights a week." 

Jim grabbed his cane and kissed Blair briefly. "See you later, hon." 

"I'll help you chop vegetables," Naomi said. "Charlie, while Blair and I cook, you can watch the news." 

After Blair put the peas and water in a pot, he put the pot on the stove then handed Naomi a cutting board and a few potatoes. "Brings back childhood memories." 

"You never implied that you liked guys," she said. 

"I like Jim." Blair started to peel an onion. "Mom, I've always appreciated a good looking man." 

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last time I visited. I feel ashamed of myself for hitting on your man. God, could you ever forgive me?" 

"Mom, let's forget about it. Charlie doesn't want to know that you flirted with my boyfriend." Blair chopped the onion. 

"You should have told me that you and Jim were?" Naomi put the diced potatoes into the pot. 

"Why? You have to be-." Blair realized what he was about to say and nervously giggled. The word only had meaning if he let it. Blair finally, said, "Blind." 

"How is Jim managing?" 

"A fourteen year old boy totaled my car, so we now have one vehicle, Jim's Ford Expedition. You know Jim; he hates being dependent on anyone. He thinks he needs to be strong." Blair shrugged his shoulders. "He's Jim." 

"What's happening with your dissertation?" 

"I pulled it after Hal Buckner died. It'll go on another desk once I'm assigned another advisor. Right now, I'm in academic limbo." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"The dean assured me that I would have a new advisor before September. My heart goes out to Hal's family." 

"Would you like to make a salad?" Naomi asked. 

"We have fresh spinach and don't move anything around the refrigerator." 

"Balsamic vinegar." 

"Everything is in the same place as it was last time." 

"Sweetie, I'm sorry about Hal." 

* * *

After dinner, Naomi and Charlie went to their hotel room. Jim sat on the sofa with Blair to listen to the game. When the game was over, Jim turned off the television. "You hear that?" asked Jim. 

"What?" Blair replied, please, no more bodies falling from a helicopter. He cuddled against Jim, bracing for impact. 

"Just us and the city below," said Jim. "Let's go upstairs and enjoy it." 

"What do you think of Mom's new boyfriend?" 

"Naomi likes psychics. She's into that new age shit. I think he's a phony, but I'm not dating him." 

"It isn't shit." 

"I may no longer be able to see, but I can still spot a snake oil salesman." Jim put his arms around Blair."Get your butt up those stairs or this visually impaired person will try to carry you upstairs." 

Blair got up from the sofa and headed toward the stairs. "No, no, no. Anything but that." 

Jim followed Blair up the stairs. "I wouldn't drop you." 

After Jim got to the top of the steps, Blair said, "I'll be so banged up by you bouncing me off the railing I wouldn't need you to drop me." 

"Is that so?" 

"So." 

Jim bent down and Blair lifted his head up to meet halfway for a kiss. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and opened his mouth to let Jim's tongue inside. Jim's arms wrapped around Blair. His lower hand was on Blair's butt; the other around his waist. Blair moved his hands around Jim's firm muscular ass. 

"Wow," said Blair. "Let's move this to the bed. Another kiss like that and I won't need you to carry me to fall down the steps." 

* * *

The following evening, Jim joined Naomi and Blair for dinner at a Thai restaurant. "What happened to Charlie?" Jim asked. 

"He claimed he had a hit and ran," Naomi said. 

"Did he say what about?" Jim questioned. 

"A little girl in trouble. He didn't have time say more," Naomi said. 

"Do you want me read you the menu or do you know what you want to order?" Blair asked. 

"I've decided," Jim said. "Chief, how was your day?" 

"Fine. Alec is learning to ask before he does things," Blair said. 

"I knew he was a genius," Jim teased. "Spring break coming in a few weeks. Do you think we'll manage to go camping this time?" 

Blair was thinking what could possibly go wrong, but knew better saying it since Jim was kidnapped last time they tried to go camping. "Will Harv give you the time off?" 

"He said that he would. We both deserve a vacation," Jim said. 

Naomi said. "Jim, watching you walk across the restaurant, it suddenly hit me. You move so well in the loft." 

"It's my home. I know where everything is unless you move the furniture, again." 

"I won't move the furniture although it does give off bad vibes." 

"We've been through this." Jim clenched his jaw and his voice got very quiet. "Naomi, don't start with me." 

"You have the right to be angry." 

"Don't tell me you're into primal scream therapy?" Jim teased. 

"If I was, I wouldn't suggest doing it in a restaurant. You don't like Charlie," Naomi said. 

"He comes on a bit strong," Jim said. 

"When you're that height, you have to be or you get overlooked," Blair said. The man was shorter than him; he didn't get to make height jokes all that often. Then, Mom had a thing for short, blue-eyed men. "Mom, are you ever going settle down?" 

"Charlie is fun, but there are so many men and so little time," Naomi said. 

"I don't have to look further," Blair said, taking Jim's hand in his. "Jim is my first and, God willing, my last." 

"That's sweet," Naomi said. "I don't know why I didn't see it last time I visited and I always thought I was open-minded." 

"We all have our blind spots," Blair said. 

"I'm not prejudged. It just didn't cross my mind as a possibility," Naomi explained. 

"That's what I mean by blind stops," Blair said. "You just didn't see it. I have this blind spot when it comes to heights. I was trapped in an elevator recently. Jim kept on telling me it wasn't about me. Mind you, I'm not taking the next flight to the Sears Tower, but I managed to keep myself and the other three occupants calm until help arrived." 

Charlie arrived, as the waitress was finishing taking their orders. "Sir, do you know what you want or should I come back?" the waitress asked. 

"Red curry with chicken," Charlie said without looking at the menu, "and an iced coffee." 

"Very good, Sir," she said before walking back to the kitchen. 

"How did it go?" Naomi asked. 

"I needed a break," Charlie said. "All I could see was that little girl crying." 

"And you believe this stuff," Jim said. 

"Did you listen to my tape?" Charlie asked. 

"I have better things to do with my time," Jim said. 

"Did you read the title 'Doubting Thomases'?" Charlie asked. 

Naomi cringed. "Charlie, you're an idiot." 

"I gave him a tape," Charlie said, sounding confused. 

Naomi spoke real slowly. "Unless the title is in Braille, Jim can't read it." Naomi probably noticed the raised labels on the pantry items when she was helping with dinner the previous night and this morning with breakfast. 

"Did you take moron pills this morning or you always this stupid?" Blair asked. Obviously Alec's attitude was rubbing off on him. Now that Hal Buckner was deceased, helping Alec with his last semester of school before he headed back home felt like fulfilling his adviser's last wish. The kid was starting to grow on him. He would miss him when he returned to Canada. 

Jim started laughing as he held Blair's hand under the table. Now Jim was certainly not going to listen to the tape. 

Naomi said, "So, Jim, you never told me how you got the job at the gym." 

"Harv noticed that I was coming in at odd hours and asked me about it and I was hired that day," Jim explained. Actually, Jim agreed to take the job after he taught a woman how to use the free weights. That way Harv knew that Jim wouldn't take a pity job and would do as much work as a seeing trainer. 

* * *

After dinner Blair and Jim drove home alone, a new boyfriend for Mom meant Mom wouldn't be staying in the loft. Jim turned on his latest CD from a local jazz band. Blair ran his fingers over Jim's arm. "We never dance." 

"I don't have your moves and I'm not as cute as you," said Jim. 

"You have muscles of a Greek god." Blair ran a finger over a bicep. "You are so incredibly sexy." 

"I can't go to a dance club. They're loud and crowded. People who can see bump into people. It would be way too embarrassing." 

"Let's dance here." Blair helped Jim up and led him to a part of the room with no furniture then put Jim's hands on his waist and back. "Feel me and the music." 

"Uh-ah," said Jim. 

"Move your legs." Blair put one hand on Jim's behind and the other on his back. "Sway a little." Blair and Jim danced in little circles on the floor. Blair rested his head on Jim's chest and shoulder as they swayed to the music. 

* * *

The following day, Blair and Naomi have the living room television set on. "Earlier this afternoon, we were tipped off there might be a break in the case. Reporters sped off on a wild chase through the Cascade National Forest, only to find out the investigation has turned up nothing." Blair turned it off. 

"That must be the case Charlie is working on. That poor child." Blair made tossed together a three bean salad and put his portion over lettuce. "Mom, I made bean salad. I know you are worried about Charlie, but you have to eat." 

"I'm the mommy," said Naomi, giving her son a quick embrace. 

"You really like this man," said Blair. 

"He really does care," said Naomi. "He gets so tied up in what he is doing that he misses the obvious." 

After Naomi opened the door, Charlie entered the loft in a whirlwind. "I've never been so far off before. I really thought we'd find her out there." 

Naomi sat Charlie on the sofa, propped up his feet and went into the kitchen to get him some salad. "What happened?" 

Charlie put the plate of bean salad in his lap and pushed his fork around. "It was all coming together. I could see the motor home, everything. When I got there, nothing." 

"It happens," said Naomi. 

"I got a little ahead of myself," said Charlie. "I was so sure she was there. I can feel it down to my bones." 

"You shouldn't have contacted the press," said Blair. "Coverage like that could frighten the kidnappers. I've been involved with kidnappers before. They are skittish people." 

"I didn't mean to put Gwen in danger." Charlie put his bean salad on the coffee table. "Some positive publicity right now could help boost the sales of the book, but I would never risk a child's life." 

Blair paced around the room. "He broke a cardinal rule. He believed he was infallible. What you have, man, it's a gift. It's not a science. And if you don't come clean, it may never come back." 

Naomi stood up and faced down her son. "Blair, look, I hear you." 

Charlie's once sure voice got small. "You don't hear him, Naomi. I was too sure of myself. I didn't think there would be any harm if I crowed a little. What can I say? He's right. It was me. I screwed the whole thing up. Uh-huh." 

Naomi hugged Charlie. "You sure did." 

* * *

Blair entered his home office and saw Naomi, with burning sage, meditating. He watched for a moment, then exited, closing the door quietly. He turned to see Charlie at the table with a teddy bear. "Hey. Hey, where did you get that?" 

"It's Gwen's. I figured I might need something of hers," Charlie said. 

"No, you don't need anything of hers. You know, you're off the case, remember?" Blair took stuffed animal. "This is theft." 

"Will you lower your voice? Blair, I feel bad enough as it is. I don't want to argue with you, okay?" 

"Oh, you don't want to argue with me? Well, maybe I want to argue with you. Now, you got my mom totally snowed. She is hurting in there and you know what? I got a real problem with people who hurt my mom." 

"So, let me make it up to both of you by helping the police find this kid." 

"No!" Blair wasn't getting involved in police business. 

"Look, I'll keep a low profile. Nobody has to know," Charlie begged. 

"Do you hear me, Charlie? No!" 

"Look, I just got a tremendous hit. Gwen's nearby, but somewhere on the water. You can stay with me every minute. Okay, here. Take the phone." Charlie gave Blair the cell phone. "Go ahead! Remove the battery. Lock it up. Throw it against the wall. Do whatever your paranoid little heart tells you to, but just give me a chance to make it right. Please." 

* * *

"Charlie, stop the car. Stop the car now," Blair shouted as Charlie drove aimless around the waterfront. 

Charlie pulled the car over. "Why?" 

"Why? We've been driving around in circles," Blair explained. 

"So?" 

"So, I'm getting dizzy." Blair scratched his head. 

A cell phone rang and Charlie lunged for it. "That's mine." 

Blair glared at him and Charlie moved back. Blair retrieved the cell phone from the glove compartment, and then answered it. 

"Opens from the bottom," Charlie explained. 

"Hello?" Blair said. 

"Sandburg, uh...where the hell are you?" Detective Brown said on the other end. 

"We're down by the water. Charlie got another hit. How'd the money drop go?" Blair said. 

"It didn't. Where are you on the water?" Brown asked. 

"Sixth Street Pier," Blair said. 

"All right. Stay put. I'll be there in five minutes." Brown hung up the phone. 

Brown pulled up. They all got out of their vehicles to talk. "Okay, Charlie, what do you got?" Brown asked. 

"Seriously?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah, seriously," the detective said. 

"She's in this area -- no question -- and I keep getting a name... Rob M," Charlie said. 

"Who's that?" Brown asked. 

"We don't know," Blair said. "All right. Hang on a second. If Charlie is right, it's got to be down here on the waterfront somewhere. Come on, think, help me out, would you?" Brown asked. 

"Uh... A marina," Blair asked. 

"Roberts Marina!" Brown said as they all piled into Brown's car and tore off, tires squealing. They got to Roberts Marina and stop and raced out of the car. Tons of boats lined the marina up and down narrow piers. 

"Oh, man! Now what? There are a million boats here. Now what? Charlie, come on, buddy," Brown said. 

"Check that out." Charlie pointed to an open motor home just a little bit away. 

Brown went over, looked into it, then came back out. "It's empty. Nobody. Nothing. Nothing. Come on. What next?" 

"Okay, we're at second base," Charlie said. 

"Charlie, you got to get us home, man!" Blair stated. 

"Quiet! I'm thinking," Charlie said. 

"Come on," Brown begged. 

"Two and one. I'm getting two and one," Charlie said. 

"Slip 21. Slip 21," Brown shouted before the three of them ran down to the docking bays, going past some people coming up. "Excuse us." They reach slip 21, which was empty, but had a name of Top Dog on the slip. 

"Uh-huh. Huh. T-DOG," Charlie said. 

"Where the hell is she?" Blair asked. 

Brown looked out to the open water and spotted the boat labeled "Top Dog" with two men on it. "Out there!" Brown shouted. 

"As he slides across the plate... yes!" Charlie said. 

Brown went over to someone getting his boat ready and flashed his badge. "All right, police emergency. We need to use your boat. " Brown and Blair climbed into the boat. "Thank you for your cooperation. Hairboy, you know how to work one of these?" Brown asked. 

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Blair said as he climbed into the boat. 

"Give her a little juice," Brown said as steadied himself in the back of the boat. 

Blair chased the boat with Top Dog written on the back. 

"Stop the boat!" Brown held up his badge. "This is the Cascade Police!" 

The man hauled the woman that kidnapped Gwen up to the top of the boat and held her in front of him. "Back off! Back off!" the man shouted as he fired a gun several times at Detective Brown. "Back off, or she gets it! Back off!" 

Brown aimed, but lowered his gun without firing. Gwen came out from below and kicks the man's leg, making him lose his hold on the woman. 

"There she is!" Blair shouted. 

The man stood back up and aims at Brown. Brown aimed back and fired, hitting the man and knocking him over. The gun clattered to the floor of the boat. "Stop the boat! Put your hands in the air," Brown hollered. 

The henchman slowed and stopped the boat. 

Brown said to Blair. "All right, pull up next to her." Brown climbed on the other boat. "Put your hands where I can see them. Move to the front of the boat." 

Gwen picked up the gun and pointed it at the detective. 

"Oh, honey, take it easy. I'm with the police. I'm one of the good guys. Let me have the gun. I'm Detective Henri Brown. It's okay. Let me have your gun. Come on. Come on." 

Gwen let him take the gun and then she grabbed onto him and held on to the burly detective. 

"It's okay. That's okay. All right, we're going to get you home now. It's all right. It's all over. It's okay. We're going to get you home," the detective said. 

* * *

"I'm going to tell Charlie after this visit," Naomi said. 

"Mom, if you like him, he doesn't need to be brilliant," Blair said. "He has written books so he obviously knows how to put two sentences together." 

"You have a brilliant man. Why should your mother deserve less?" 

"There is only one James Ellison and he's mine." 

After opening the front door, Naomi hugged Charlie. "My son tells me that you're the big hero." 

"Blair drove the boat," Charlie said. 

"You found her," Blair said. 

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive," Charlie said. 

"Jim compensates so well that I forget myself," Blair said. 

"Let's pick him up from work," Naomi said. 

"Tell him it was my idea," Charlie said. 

"Great idea. He has to cross a busy intersection on his way to the bus stop. Mentally, I know he can hear the cars." Blair pointed to his heart. "But in here, I worry." 

Charlie put his hand on Blair's shoulder. "Dinner is on me." 

* * *

End Charlie by Athena: athena@fateordestiny.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
